


Heat

by JayGreen0214



Series: The Sleepless Nights Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Heat as in temperature not otherwise you nasty kids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen0214/pseuds/JayGreen0214
Summary: {Lance x Keith Canonverse}Lance decides to wake Keith up on his birthday in a rather unusual way.Hella cliche and rather cringey but I was bored so...





	Heat

Mornings were usually rather chilly in the castle, they were in space after all, and Coran refused to turn on the heating at night. 

Thus, most of the time when Keith woke up, he had trouble getting up from under the warm, comfortable covers. But today, it seemed to be exceptionally hot. 

Especially- “Oh fuck…” He inhaled sharply, trying to control the buckle of his hips - and failing miserably. 

“Good morning to you, too.” 

Keith was panting, both from the heat and the fact that he just woke up with Lance's lips sealed around his cock. 

Lance.

Lance, who was now looking up at him, licking his lips too slowly for it to be casual. 

_God._

It was too early for this and Keith was too drowsy. 

Well, part of him wasn’t. And boy, did he want that part back where it had been just a few seconds ago. 

Lance’s mouth had been soft, warm... 

“Is-is this your way of wishing me a happy birthday?” He didn't need to look down to know Lance was grinning. 

“You could put it like that, yeah. And you were taking too long to confess your obvious feelings for me, so…” 

“So you decided to blow me as a way of saying that they're mutual.” 

Lance was close now, having crawled from under the covers between Keith's thighs to his chest. A smile tugged at the side of his mouth. 

The very mouth that had just been… 

“Yes, and I want to hear it from you.” 

‘’What?’’

Lance came closer, his warm breath washing over Keith’s already hot cheeks. 

‘’Tell me.’’ 

His lips hovered just above Keith’s, his voice was low, gruffy, as if his throat was sore. Shit that was hot. 

‘’I didn’t protest,’’ he was trying to find the right words to say ‘’I didn’t protest when you had my dick in your mouth just now, isn’t that enough?’’ but for some reason, it didn’t work, not for this situation. 

That was besides the fact Keith was feeling strangely nervous right now, and there was an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. ‘’Just now.’’ 

He was trying to look at Lance, yet avoid his eyes all the while, which was rather difficult. His eyes ended up anywhere but Lance’s face.   
His neck, his chest, the curve of his shoulders… 

‘’You were asleep.’’ Lance said flatly, as if he was disappointed by the answer. 

‘’Y-yes b...but…’’ 

Keith couldn’t say it, there were no words in his head for how he felt for Lance, he had never been able to find them. 

How was he supposed to when Lance just took every word inside of him and dissolved it, every time he looked at him?   
Every ounce of sanity and self-control simply disappeared when Keith did as much as think of Lance, and now he was here, on top of him, the taste of Keith’s cock probably still on his tongue. 

‘’But what?’’ Keith swallowed, he didn’t want to let Lance down. ‘’I… could’ve kicked you…’’

If that sufficed for a reply, Lance was rather easy to convince, and that was coming from Keith. 

As expected, Lance scoffed. He cocked his head to the side, and ducked down. 

For a split second, Keith was wondering what he was doing, but then Lance’s teeth buried themselves into his neck. 

He gasped, a sternum-rattling groan coming through his throat. 

_Why was he so sensitive there and how on earth did Lance know?_

‘’L-Lance… please…’’ 

He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for, he just knew his breathing was ragged, and that he desperately wanted to grab onto Lance, urge him to go on. Kiss him, bite him, blow him… 

‘’Tell me how you feel, Keith.’’ He was so close to his ear, voice still having that rough edge to it. 

‘’I… I like you…’’ 

How he longed for it to satisfy Lance, he really didn’t want to say any more about it now. ‘’Tsk,’’ was all Lance let on before gently sucking on Keith’s earlobe, making him shiver and hold his breath in order to stop a moan from coming through. ‘’There has to be more to it than that.’’ 

Keith bit his lip, losing his thoughts to his by now painfully present erection that seemed a hundred miles away, as well as preoccupying him. 

‘’I can’t control myself when I think about you.’’ He whispered, surprised at the steadiness of his own sentence. ‘’And I feel crazy because when I’m alone… All I think about is you…’’ 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, allowing himself a moment of self-pity for baring those kinds of thoughts. 

‘’That’s a good boy,’’ Lance said and Keith wasn’t sure if it was because of the praise or because of the fact that Lance bit down on his bottom lip, but three consecutive shivers ran down his spine and now that his mouth was open -Lance’s teeth making sure it was- a high, almost girl-like cry triumphantly escaped. 

‘’I hadn’t expected that that would actually work.’’ 

_That_ was so embarrassing to Keith, it earned Lance a shove, and he went right down to the floor, taking the covers with him. 

The icy cold that immediately settled on him, was Keith's payback. He whimpered involuntarily at the loss of warmth, even though there was plenty heat racing through his cock. 

That was a problem. 

He wanted Lance to finish him, but he was embarrassed to just lie there and wait for him to get back up. 

Doubting, he started to reach down, but Lance was first. 

“Don't you dare, Kogane.” Keith sighed, smiling, relief washing over him, and watched Lance climb back onto the bed. 

He was only wearing a pair of shorts Keith didn't recognise, they looked comfy though and _boy_ did they make him look good. 

It was almost as if it was his intention to show off his sharply toned torso, perfectly aware of how the pale fabric made his tan skin look so _bloody sexy._

He didn’t have another word for it. 

Keith's own pyjama bottoms seemed to have been discarded elsewhere in the room. By Lance, he supposed. 

Lance… Undressing him… Touching him, feeling Keith get hard under his touch… He wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing: that it had actually worked, or that he just got -impossibly- harder at the very thought of it. 

Lance settled on his stomach, propped up on one elbow, and his eyes held Keith's as his long, slender fingers wrapped around his cock. 

Keith, in turn, dropped his head back in surrender, hands curling into the sheets, very much attempting to contain his excitement, praying to the gods Lance didn’t see just how _fucking sensitive_ he was to his touch. 

“That was easy.” Arrogance dripped from Lance's voice, and Keith wished he had it in him to counter it, but all he could do was beg. 

“Please… Just...” 

Lance obeyed, sliding his lips down Keith’s cock, carefully following his fingers, earning a sharp inhale. He sucked in his cheeks, and started to slowly move. 

Keith attempted to halt the string of curses and other noises coming from his mouth by covering it with his forearm. 

Composure was normally his thing but right now - oh God no. 

Lance pulled his tongue along his shaft to the back of his mouth and Keith’s hips bucked, knocking his head against the back of Lance’s throat. 

Sadly, Lance wasn’t one of those boys without a gag reflex and his throat pulled tight, Lance shooting backwards. He was panting, cheeks flushed pink, and leant his forehead against Keith’s knee. 

‘’S-sorry I-’’ Lance shook his head, waving away Keith’s apology. ‘’Don’t ruin the moment.’’ 

They looked at each other for a moment, Keith’s heartbeat slowing down a little. 

‘’And _don’t_ hold back.’’ 

There it was again, that voice. 

It took a couple of moments before Keith understood what Lance meant, and in those moments, Lance climbed up on his stomach and pushed the arm he’d been hiding behind away. 

Suddenly, he was awfully close again. Then their mouths crashed together and they were kissing with every contained fibre of desire, lust, _hunger_ towards each other burning up. 

Keith’s nails scraped over Lance’s back, Lance buried his hands into Keith’s hair and _fuck_ that felt way too good. 

Almost simultaneously, they opened their mouths, and their tongues danced together until Keith’s fingers were holding Lance down onto his thighs, his hips pushing up, desperately looking for friction. 

‘’Lance,’’ his voice was a whisper, urging Lance to finish him, before he’d start thrashing around. 

Except that the one thing Lance would love to see was Keith thrashing around, screaming his name as if it was the only thing he knew. 

He’d save that for later. 

For now, he complied, crawling back down. 

He resettled between Keith’s legs, and took his sweet time. He started with kissing the side his knee, while he leant on one arm. His free hand gently stroked Keith’s inner thigh. 

He felt different, Keith thought, as Lance kissed his way down. Between two gasps and Lance finding a weak spot on his inner thigh -how did he know all of this?-, Keith realised what it was. 

_Loving._

Lance continued on that weak spot, sucking on the tender skin, hearing Keith’s confirming whimpers. 

Slowly he sank his teeth into the flesh and Keith’s hips jumped, a muffled moan coming from his mouth. Lance opened his eyes and fluttered his lashes up at Keith. 

He’d covered his mouth with his hand. 

‘’Keith,’’ Lance started, and immediately noticed that the voice was back. 

‘’What did I say about holding back?’’ 

Keith pinched his eyes closed. ‘’Don’t do it.’’ 

His voice was soft, submissive. ‘’So…?’’ Lance tilted his head even though no one was looking at him. 

Keith’s hands moved away from his face, struggling for purchase on the bed sheets. ‘’Very well.’’ Again. Keith couldn’t help it, he quivered, and his cock twitched. 

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s thigh before wrapping his lips just around the head. 

Taking his time, he circled the tip wit his tongue, earning an agonised moan from Keith.

He was about to go down a little further when Keith’s fingers curled themselves into his hair and forced him down, taking all of him in at once. 

Luckily, his gag reflex wasn’t triggered this time. 

Keith didn’t notice it, but Lance’s hips buried themselves into the mattress. The gasp-groan coming from Keith made it only worse. 

Whether it was that groan, the pressure from the mattress or the fingers in his hair, - not that it mattered much - a moan shook Lance’s throat. 

Keith felt the noise vibrate from his cock through his entire being and his toes curled into sheets, his back arching.

‘’Lance,’’ he didn’t know what he was going to say anymore. Every word in his vocabulary was gone. 

An all too familiar tingle worked its way from his calves to his knees, his stomach muscles tightening. 

Lance’s tongue curled up to his tip, the ridiculously soft back of it resting against his shaft. Then, Lance’s mouth pulled away, almost entirely. 

‘’Fu-’’ Keith’s breath caught in his throat when Lance was back again, and now gave his undivided attention to sucking Keith off. 

Keith squirmed and wriggled, hardly able to breathe through the moans and whimpers leaving his throat. ‘’’L-lance, fuck I-’’ 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before his back arched until it hurt and he came, hard, trembles shaking his entire body. 

The world went white behind his eyes and he closed them, only hearing white noise. His body went numb and he fell back down onto the mattress. 

He laid there for a while, pretending there was no universe to be saved, just Lance and himself. 

Speaking of which… Keith's eyes snapped open, and for a moment, he was afraid he'd left. 

But Lance was right there, sitting next to him, legs draped over Keith's stomach. He had the sweetest smile on his face Keith had ever seen, which gave him funny feelings in his chest, and he felt his cheeks go red. 

Lance reached out his hand and softly stroked those heated, red cheeks. “Happy b-day.” Keith threw a pillow at him for the awful joke.


End file.
